


Between classes

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Daichi is looking for Suga and goes to his classroom. Why would it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. But I hope you enjoy the fanfic I made with all my love!  
> This fanfic is a translation from Spanish (you can find the Spanish one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9876692))  
> Thanks for understanding!

It was a normal day for Sugawara. A sunny Wednesday with a refreshing breeze that made the trees swing. Sugawara was counting the hours and minutes left so it was time for training. He just wanted to see his dear teammates. They were like his sons, he wanted to see them grow healthy and happily.

But, especially, he wanted to see his boyfriend; well, maybe his lover, since their relationship was a secret. Because if they show they affection in public maybe some of their teammates would feel restrained.

The person who caused his sighs was the captain of the team: Daichi Sawamura.

Daichi was (from the point of view of Sugawara) the type of person who worries for others and at the same time gets angry if they don’t respect his authority as a captain.

“Suga”, a well-known voice said.

It was his lover. He rarely came to see him to his classroom, usually it was the other way around, thus he started to think that something may have happened.

Maybe some of his baby crows was hurt?

It was a normal thought; Kageyama and Hinata argue a lot and it was common that one of them wouldn’t pay attention and, well, fall down the stairs… It happened. More than once.

When some of the crows they were raising got hurt Daichi always looked for Suga. He always wears a first-aid kit in his school bag, just in case.

Like that time when Nishinoya cut his index finger when he was turning fast the pages of his history book. He had run immediately where the wounded was and put him a Mickey Mouse band aid, he even gave him a little kiss on the wound so that it healed faster.

“Suga, come with me”, Daichi said seriously.

Sugawara was impatient, ¿who was it this time? ¿Did Hinata fall down the stairs again? ¿Or maybe Kageyama’s finger was twisted because he was pressing the milk’s button of the vending machine too hard? ¿¡Did Tanaka get into a fight!? ¿¡¡Yamaguchi’s hips were hurting, again!!?

“Daichi, who is it this time?”, Sugawara asked impatiently for knowing the answer, because judging by the velocity they were going it must have been urgent.

“You will know it when we get there”, Daichi answered with a… subtle blush?

After walking a little bit more they arrived to their destination: the club’s room. Daichi opened the door with the key, they got in and then Daichi locked the door.

“Daichi? There’s nobody here”, Sugawara asked confused.

“That’s why…”, Daichi said coming near him.

Daichi gave him a lustful look; in it Suga could perceive the things he wanted to do with him. Daichi laid his hands on Sugawara’s torso, getting closer to him and reducing the space between them; they kissed. First slowly and bit by bit with more intensity and passion.

“Suga, you have to help me…”, Daichi said once they separated a little, “with this”.

Daichi had directed Sugawara’s hand to his crotch, to make him understand the problem.

“Oh… Now I get why it was so urgent”, Sugawara sighed with relief because none of his crows were injured, “You could’ve said it”.

The captain turned his face, he was ashamed to admit it. He didn’t even know how it happened. He just knew that he was had been thinking about Sugawara and the things the two make when they are alone… Well, now he understood it perfectly. But what could he do? It’s not like he could choose not to think about the guy who was kneeling in front of him and was unzipping his pants.

“We should do this more often between class”, Daichi thought before feeling the “massage” Sugawara was going to give him.


End file.
